Mark of Athena by Slamdunk34
by slamdunk34
Summary: Moa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Percy

After 7 months of waiting, he finally got to see his girlfriend. He finally got to see Annabeth. What would he say? What would she say? Would she kiss him? Punch him? Yell at him? As these questions raced through his head a gigantic warship started a descent. It kept coming closer and closer. Then it hit the ground with a soft THUD. The first person of the ship was a guy Percy didn't recognize. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes. He had a aura of power around him. It wasn't powerful. But, it wasn't weak either. It was mysterious and like thunder about to explode. He scanned through the crowd.

The entire Roman army gasped. Reyna took a step forward. " J Jaa Jason" she asked in a uncertain voice.

" Yup, I'm back" Jason said. He thought this was pretty lame.

Reyna regained her composure and said " Welcome back, I see Percy was correct. The Greeks truly do not mean any harm. How many are on there?"

" 3 others. The rest will meet us in Rome considering everything goes well. Then we take back Rome from the giants and defend Olympus in Greece." Jason said. The entire legion looked uncomfortable when he said 'Greece'. Octavian and his followers looked at Jason in disgust. They no doubt expected him to say the Greeks were the enemies. " Guys you can come out now."

Jason scanned the crowd. He finally saw me. I felt my aura becoming stronger. Normally, I would try to weaken it for first encounters. But, this was a exception. If I was going to lead this quest, I needed respect. So, I let my energy flow. I could fell my power. The very earth seemed to notice and tensed. Then he did something that had the entire legion on the ground laughing.

Jason knelled and said "Forgive me my lord, I did not recognize you. Which god are you?"

It took a second to the entire disciplined Roman army was on the ground, laughing there heads of. Same with took all of Percy's willpower not to go meet her. In Rome a leader must not be biased. He can't show any affection in public. After everyone

He saw her eyes lock on him and he promptly looked away. Ignoring her hurt like a physical wound. But, he had no choice. He also needed to talk to Reyna about the prophecy Ella said.

"Cohorts dismissed." Reyna whizzed

Once everyone was gone I whispered "Praetor meeting. My house. Tell our guest what to do. See you later."

I then turned and walked of.

Annabeth

So Jason goes out to meet them. It made the most strategic sense. He was there former leader. There current leader, Reyna used to be his girlfriend. It would convince them not to attack immediately.

Meanwhile Annabeth was thinking about Percy. What should she do? Hug him? Kiss him? Kill him? Hit him? Did he even remember her? What if he had another girlfriend? Annabeth shuddered at the thought. She finally decided she would let him make the first move.

When Jason finally called them out by saying "Guys you can come out know." She took at deep breath and walked out.

Percy didn't even look at her. Her worst fear confirmed. He must not remember her or he might have another girlfriend. Oh gods, what was she going to do?

Then, she sensed a change in his aura. It became more powerful. She had been in the presence of Zeus and believe me, this made him look tame.

Just then Jason started kneeling. "Forgive me my lord, I did not recognize you. Which god are you?"

Jason thought Percy was a god?! Know that she thought about it, it was a easy mistake. With a aura like that... Everyone cracked up.

After they were done laughing the girl, Reyna, dismissed the cohorts. She saw Percy whisper something than stalk of. Jealousy burned in me like a fire. Was she Percy's new girlfriend?

She walked toward us with a buff Asian boy and dark skinned girl.

"Hazel, Frank, show them around. I have a praetor meeting to get to." she snapped and walked of.

The girl, whom I inferred was Hazel and Leo was staring at each others like they had seen ghosts.

" Hazel Levesque" Leo whispered.

"S Saa Sammy Valdez" Hazel asked.

"I didn't care what there problem was. I had my own set of problems.

"Where's Percy. Talking to Reyna. That's what a praetor meeting is. Due to a couple of facts, I'm willing to take you to eavesdrop on them. Hazel and Valdez need to get there thoughts straight and some privacy." said the Asian boy. Frank.

Hazel and Leo shot him a grateful look.

8 minutes later

They were standing with their ear pressed against the door.

They could hear Reyna speaking "I am against Annabeth going on this quest". I tensed and listened harder.

Percy's voice said "as am I. But, it is the will of the fates. Better explained, Athena's will."

"Yes, but why?" asked Reyna.

Percy sighed in defeat "The harpy, Ella memorized a half burned book of Syblinne. She recited a prophecy. Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome, then Juno also told me it's Annabeth" said Percy.

"But, the mark of Athena... Athena wouldn't kill her own daughter would she?" asked Reyna quietly.

"Athena never did this without thinking. She knew well, I would kill myself instead. She will try to resist. But, as the mark pledges the pain will be unbearable. Worse than holding up the sky. She will lose her willpower. At that point, I could take the mark and die in her place. She will have served her purpose." said Percy bitterly.

"But why would Athena want to kill you, and why gamble her daughters life? Why not kill you directly?" asked Reyna.

"Athena isn't stupid. While it'll kill me in the end it will increase our chances of success. I am Poseidon's pride and joy. If she kills me directly after the war, she will have turned every single demigod and god against her, with the exception of Hades, Ares, and Zeus. Much better to kill me this way. She can say that I chose to die. Back to the main point, Annabeth is the seventh demigod."

A long silence followed.

"Ok, Percy, you win what else did you want to tell me." said Reyna

"The goddess Styx visited me." answered Percy as if a goddess visits him every day.

"What?" Reyna asked shocked.

"She gave me a new weapon and told me something you should hear." Percy answered causally.

"What is it?" asked Reyna intensely.

"It's an explanation. The reason I can speak Latin so well. My mom has clear sight. When she saw my dad she knew he was a god. She didn't want Neptune or Poseidon. But, the entire god. Never in history has there been a person who was a child o Rome and of Greece. But, if you balance them, you get a demigod who has a power that rivals the gods." Percy finished grimly.

"Meeting dismissed, I need to process this..." Reyna never got to finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Leo

Sometimes life sucks. Sometimes it sucks beyond words, but rocks at the same time. There stood Hazel Levesque. His girlfriend from back in the 1940's. When he was Sammy Valdez.

Piper

Annabeth's boyfriend was hot. Like OMG. He had beautiful sea green eyes and black wind blown hair. I could see why Annabeth loved him. Too bad he was taken. I had a feeling he would make an awesome boyfriend.

Jason

The minute he saw Percy Jackson I could see a million reasons to hate him.

For one he was wearing my praetor robes. I worked for 14 years to become praetor. He's here for less than 7 months. Then he becomes praetor. I killed Krois. I killed a titan. What could he have done that was so great? They probably looked at his aura and gave him the job. He radiated power like an Olympian and... Wow. But, still he probably didn't do anything great.

Annabeth

After introductions, everything was a blur. The only thing I could remember was seeking him out and confronting Percy.

He was about to start our tour.

So I corner him and ask "Do you remember me?"

I half expected him to say no or that he didn't want me anymore. But, he surprised me by answering "Of course but in Rome leaders must not show any affection. Sorry if I hurt you'.

That was it he still remembered me. He still loved me. It felt like Elysium on earth. The weight of the sky was lifted of my shoulders (I actually held the sky at Mount Orthyrus).

Jason

That night, after giving the group a tour of New Rome, they sat down a medow to discuss plans. In order to create a sucessful plan, you need to know about a group member experiences, and powers. You also need to have a strong leader. I jumped at the chance of telling Percy abot my adventures.

"I'll start by telling you about my quests. I went on 2 here, and 1 at Camp half of the questsi went on here was the defeat of the Trojn sea monster. On the second quest I lead the entire legion. I fought the titan Krois." I said. A bit of smugness crept into my voice. Let him see how awsome I am.

" Oh that's nice, should I start know?" he asked.

I was ready to explode. Oh thats nice, was all he could say? I nodded poitely to signal him to start.

"On my first quest I was 12. Zeus's master bolt had been stolen. He suspected Poseidon for stealing it. But, he wasn't sure which hero he used. But, when Poseidon claimed me, Zeus thought he had found his thief. Long story short I led a quest to the underworld to retrieve it because we thought Hades had it. On our way there I killed Medusa and the 3 furies. when we got to the underworld, we found that Hades didn't steal it. In fact, his helm of darkness was missing, as well. Kronos was behind it. He was using Ares as a puppet. So, once we escaped the underworld, we had a run in with Ares. I fought him one on one. I won and returned the bolt and the helm. On our second quest, we went to retrieve the golden fleece. Nothing important there. I just defeated a Cyclops called Polymepheus. Then I returned with the golden fleece and turned Thalia back from a tree to a girl. On our third quest Annabeth and Artemis got kidnapped. I wasn't supposed to come on this quest, but Nico convinced me to. I was supposed to keep Bianca safe. But, of course it didn't work. After she stole a mythomagic fugurine of Hades, from the junkyard of the gods, a giant defective model of Talos ended up killing her. So, anyways Zoe (a hunter of artemis and daughter of Atlas), Grover, Thalia, and I made it up to Mount Orthyrus. I fought Atlas but when I realized he would lose I freed Artemis and held up the sky in her place. She then forced Atlas to take the burden. On my fourth quest I blew up Mount St. Helens. I also saw Pan, god of the wild, die and Kronos come back to life. The year following this, I got the curse of Achilles, defeated Hades. Then I led them into the titan war. He held Manhattan with 40 campers, 30 nature spirits, and 30 hunters against thousands of monsters that outnumbered us 20 to 1. I then defeated Hyperion and Kronos with no help from the gods." finished Percy.

We all stared at Percy as if we never saw him before. I hate to admit it but, he was awesome. I could see why he was able to become praetor in a week. I only defeated 1 titan narrowly.

"Dude you sure you ain't a god in disguise." joked Frank.

"No, but, I could have been" he answered.

"What" we all asked as one!

Ok, know ths is thecrossing ine. All these things and then he was offered a become a god.

"The god told me I could have any wish I wanted. They offered to make me one of the Olympians but, I refused. I loved Annabeth too much to leave her and move on. Besides I wanted all gods children to be recognized and treated with respect." Percy said.

"How nice can you get" Piper asked astounded.

"What's your powers" I asked. At this point I was afraid to know.

"I'll show you" he said.

He summoned 5 gysers using the water to do crazy stunts. I wasn't impresssed until he started making stuff. Fashoning weapons .Daggers, gladius, swords, you name it. When I thought I'd seen it all they melted to form automans that looked like us with no color. then they started moving. Drawing an ice version of weapons. Then they melted. Percy made a long slash along his arms and the water rushed to him. Within second the cut was gone. Last, but not least by far he created a hurricane. The winds were faster than anything I could create. Then all went quiet.

"Wow" Leo said. "Yo were my idol. I thought you were awsome. I just learned different. You are the definition of awsome. Can I have your autograph."

Poseidon

For the 5th time today the gods were in the middle of an argument. Zues had once again cooped us up in our thrones. After my son, Percy had wounded his oversized ego by refusing to become a god, he had decided to close down Olympus. He wouldn't let us out to do our jobs unless it was entirely necessary. The world was in the brink of chaos. With Appolo and Artemis here, the moon and the sun happen to show up in the wrong times. Mortals were blaming it on global warming. Messages were going astray without Hermes helping out. With Demeter missing agriculture was dying. Food shortages were appearing worldwide. Hera, Athena, Aphrodite were positively fuming. They wanted to help out our children with the second giant wars on the horizon. Know he dare suggest killing my son just because he was powerful?

"I'm the god of prophecies I can sense that the 7 will never cooperate if you kill Jackson." said Apollo.

" I agree. I chose Percy as one of my champions so he could keep the 7 together" said Hera

"Which you did against my orders" roared Zeus.

"My lord, your orders are unwise. We will surely fall if you keep Olympus locked up" said Athena.

"We need to kill Jackson" insisted Zeus.

"We are not killing my son" I snarled "You try and you will be fighting the war of your life".

"You sired him against our sacred oath." said Zeus.

"You broke it twice when you sired Thalia and Jason Grace. In addition no such oath is in place right know" I reminded him, my voice somewhat calmer.

"He's too powerful. He has to be destroyed." said Zeus.

"It is an unwise move that will spell out our end. Annabeth will not survive without Percy. That will make 7, 5. Th rest will fall apart slowly." said Athena.

"We are gods. We need no help from them" roared Zeus.

"Your ego has blinded you" said Hera coldly.

"All in favor of blasting Percy to pieces" asked Zeus.

Only Zeus raised his hand. No one else, not even Ares" we all glared at Zeus.

He sighed and said "So we aren't blasting him to pieces. Oh, well."

After the meeting conceded, Jason went to practice. He didn't want to hold the team back because he was too weak to keep up with Percy. He still hated him, but he had to put on a big smile and work with him. Training was also going to help him clear his head. The Piper-Reyna situation was giving him a serious headache.

As he entered the coliseum he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. His old sword, Levis. He walked up to it. A note was attached.

'A hero should have the right weapon. Here is an improved version of Levis. Take care of it'.

Jason picked it up. It felt just right. He swiped it. As he did, it seemed to lose weight. He stabbed and it gained weight untill it felt like a gladius. Realization dawned on him. It was made to combine Greek and Roman moves that he learned. He tossed his old gladius aside. He wouldn't need it anymore. Then he started practicing. Swipe, slash, deflect, roll, stab, disarm, stab. He repeated the process until it became a reflex action. Then he thought about the love triangle he was in. He needed to make a choice.

On one side was Piper. He did like her a lot. They had a good time together. Capturing the wind spirits, escaping Aleous, rescuing her dad, rescuing Hera. Over the 8 months, they had gotten close. Extremely close.

The problem was he liked Reyna too. Possibly more. They went on multiple quests together. They were both praetors. Former praetors he corrected himself bitterly. Courtesy of Percy Jackson.

"Focus Jason" he commanded himself.

He and Reyna had a long history together. She was there when he defeated Krois.

"Is that all?" a little voice in the back of his head said.

No she was the reason he deafeted Krois. He remembered it as clear as day. He and Reyna faced down Krois. Reyna charged at Krois knocked her out of the way as if she was an insignificant fly. He remembered the feelings as clear as day. The protectiveness toward Reyna. The hatred toward Krois. It enabled him to summon the giant lightning bolt and kill Krois. It was clear he loved her.

"So choose her silly" said the voice.

He obliged. He had made his choice.

Reyna

Reyna was thinking once again about that Greek girl and Jason. It was clear that they were dating or on the path to dating. They had only been together for 8 months! It had taken years for her to become close to Jason. The night before, he disappeared. She had been thinking about asking him out, but she was scared of rejection. She chickened out. If only she had asked him. They would be together now. She decided she would confront him.

As if on cue, Jason appeared. They both approached each other cautiously.

"Um, hi" said Reyna lamely.

"I need to talk to you" said Jason

"Ok what about?" asked Reyna.

"When I first appeared, it was at a wilderness school. The mist played tricks on both Leo and Piper. Piper thought I was her boyfriend. Then Leo, Piper, and I got to camp and went on a quest. We were close, but not as close as I am to you. If you want, I could tell Piper this and me and you can, you know, go out." finished Jason.

Reyna couldn't belive it. Jason wanted her. Not Piper.

"I accept." said Reyna.

Then they kissed. It was long and passionate.

To Reyna's disappointment, Jason ended it.

Jason sighed "I have to tell Piper, see you later."

Piper

I was admiring New Rome one last time. It's huge colesium, detailed buldings, and diversity. Then Jason appeared.

"Um, Piper, I need to talk to you." Jason said.

"Ok, shoot" I said with an edgy laugh.

This nervous behavior was so unlike Jason. He was always so confident and cool.

" It's about you and Reyna" he said nervously.

I immediately understood. He had made his choice and it was not me. He was nervous because he wanted to break it to me in the least hurtful manner.

"You chose Reyna" I said. It wasn't a question. More of a statement I was hoping to get wrong. A single word could shatter me or reassure me. As if knowing this, he nodded. I felt a tear streak my face. I turned and ran before he could say anything more. I sensed him hesitate before coming after me. Luckily, where I lacked in power, I dominated in speed. I outran him easily and hid in an alley and cried. Percy

I thought Jason was a good guy. At first glance, he seemed pretty cool. He was Thalia's little brother. He was pretty powerful but laid back. He kept on hearing how heros (as a general rule) have big egos and only care about themselves. I was the only exception to this rule. When I met Jason, I thought I had found another. I was dead wrong. Not even Hercules, and Zeus combined had such a big ego. What changed my mind? It was when Annabeth and I found Piper. She was crying her heart out. What happened? That stupid Jason dumped her for Reyna! Summarize it: He comes to camp, has a beautiful girl fall in love with him, leads her on and messes with her head, then breaks her heart. To top it off, when he does it he gives no warning like "Hey, Piper, sorry if this is kind of sudden but I love Reyna, not you, ok that's all, have a nice life." Can you belive that arrogant son of Jupiter? He's everything I tried so hard not to become. Talk about a disgrace to heros.

Annaabeth and I took Piper back to the Argo 2. She passed out from crying so I had to carry her. Annabeth didn't mind. She was too worried abot Piper and (like me) was angry at Jason for doing such a thing. When we got into the Argo 2, Leo along with Hazel and Frank approached us. At first they were smiling, but when they spotted Piper in my arms, they stopped.

"Piper" Leo screamed and ran to us. "What's wrong, what happened?" he asked.

I told them what Piper had managed to tell us between sobs. By the time I finished, Leo had a look of disbelief, hatred, and pure anger on his face.

" I'll kill him" he growled.

"Get in line, I've got dibs." I said.

As if on cue a messenger appeared. Ignoring the girl in my arms, he said "Praetor Jackson, Jason Grace has challenged you for your spot as praetor. The battle begins In 1 hour. Good day."

59 minutes later

Percy

I walk into the colesium. As soon as he and Jason faced each other he felt anger burn through him. He also saw hatred in Jason's eyes. He heard Reyna say something about first drawing blood, but he saw the truth. The hate in Jason's eyes. The hate that must have been in his. Blood certainly. But, it would be from his neck or heart. This was a fight to death.

"Begin" Reyna said.

For a few seconds, it was quiet. Then, Hades broke loose.

The water from the stream flew up at the sky while a tremendous bolt of lightning struck it. Lightning and water were at an all out war. Every time lightning tried to strike, the water stopped it. Every time the water tried to attack, the lightning would zap it. We were an even match. The wind started to pick up and the area was chaos. My storm clouds rolled in and the water from the San Francisco Bay shot to our area. The water and lightning were clashing with so much force that the area shook. Not even Poseidon himself could stop it. All this was happening at once. A huge lightning bolt formed in front of him while a trident just as big was forming in front of me. We shot away from each other and it started. Our newly formed weapons were attacking with the power to destroy a titan, and yet neither of us had yet to raise our swords.

The fighting died for a second and then it restarted. This time I was enveloped in a hurricane I created. 5 times bigger than hurricane Katrina. He created a tornado just as big. It collided.

Zues

I had agreed to let the other gods watch the battle, partly because of a vision I had that something big was going to happen. I wasn't sure what, though. Partly because I wanted to see Percy lose. What I saw shocked me.

In all the time I had been living, I had never seen anything like this. Jason and Percy fought alright. But, the amounts of power was greater than anything Poseidon and I could produce or contain. The lightning was as powerful as something I would have used the master bolt to create. The trident was truly powerful as well. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Poseidon watching in awe as well.


End file.
